Tears of the Savior
(see below) |faction = Mages Guild |type = Misc quest }} Tears of the Savior is a quest in . A Khajiit named S'drassa asks the Hero of Kvatch to find Garridan's Tears. S'drassa enjoys collecting crystals, especially those of a magical nature, and is willing to pay a handsome amount of gold for each Tear recovered. Background S'drassa describes a bit about Garridan's Tears. Apparently, they're literally tears of a knight named Garridan who was killed and frozen while battling a Frost Atronach ages ago. To find where they may be located, he suggests speaking to Julienne Fanis at Arcane University in the Imperial City. Walkthrough Imperial City After talking to S'drassa about Garridian's Tears, go to the Arcane University in the Imperial City and ask Julienne Fanis about the Tears. She refers the Hero to a book, Knightfall, available at the First Edition bookstore in the Market District, if they want to learn more about possible locations of Garridan's Tears. Go to the First Edition bookstore in the Market District and buy Knightfall from Phintias, then read the book. Knightfall tells the tale of Garridan and the quest for Everflow Ewer at a place known as Frostfire Glade. It is supposedly located in the mountains near Bruma. The book also mentions needing special Refined Frost Salts to get into the Glade, which can be bought from Julienne Fanis. If the Hero talks to S'drassa again, he will give them five Philter of Frostward potions that will protect against frost damage. Out to Frostfire Cave Head to Frostfire Cave and fight through. It's mostly occupied by rats, wolves, mountain lions, and/or bears. Once finding the door to the actual Frostfire Glade, enter. Frost Atronachs will be encountered within the glade. The entire area seems filled with a swirling, freezing mist. The extreme cold in this place is unbearable without magical protection. The glade is true to its namesake: the frost burns as if it was fire. In the center of Frostfire Glade, the Hero will discover an astonishing sight: Garridan himself locked in an eternal frozen struggle with a huge Frost Atronach. The journal entry reads as follows -- "It appears that Garridan had dropped his weapon and was using the Ewer to protect himself. The Atronach smashed the Ewer, which must have reacted with the magical waters and froze everything solid. A sad end for such a noble knight." Retrieving Garridan's Tears Search the ground surrounding Garridan for Garridan's Tears; there are five of them. Four will be scattered on the ground around the frozen warrior. A fifth tear is up on top of the rock hosting the ice sculpture, on the opposite side from the tree-bridge. Be careful, as they are extremely tiny and hard to find. If the Hero happens to hit one of the Tears with their foot while walking, it could get bumped under a rock or plant, making it nearly impossible to find. Occasionally, the Hero may accidentally hit one of the tears and it will get stuck in the ice, making it impossible to complete the quest without console commands. Walk slowly when searching for the Tears. The Tears are easier to spot when on one of the surrounding rocks. Once they have recovered the five Tears, return to S'drassa for a reward of gold. Rewards *Levels 1–4: 500 *Levels 5–9: 800 *Levels 10–14: 1200 *Levels 15–19: 1600 *Levels 20–24: 2000 *Levels 25+: 2500 Journal Gallery Tears of the Savior.png|Frozen in ice Tears of the Savior Inside Ice Clear.png|Clear of the ice Tears of the Savior FrostAtronach.png|The Frost Atronach Trivia *Being present in the part of the glade where the Tears are found causes a steady amount of (resistible) frost damage. *When the frost damage from the Glade is absorbed, it refills a large amount of magicka, much more than most spells cast at the Hero would. *Garridan is also mentioned as the one who helped Lord Jaren seal Lord Kain and Arielle Jurard in Battlehorn Castle. *Apparently the Tears are useful in making a cure for Skooma addiction. One can find some vials of skooma in a chest near S'drassa in the Mages Guild in Leyawiin. *It is easier to spot Garridan's Tears when one takes on a third-person perspective and tilts the camera so that it is directly above themselves. Placing the Hero in sneak mode while doing this assures they do not hit the Tears. *Another thing one could do to spot the tears easier is to use a night-eye potion or a torch. ru:Слезы спасителя es:Lágrimas del salvador de:Tränen des Retters Category:Oblivion: Leyawiin Quests